The Day to Day
by casket lover
Summary: Castle and Beckett hiding their relationship
1. Chapter 1

The Day to Day

Casket lover: I do not own "Castle" that prized possession belongs to "TPTB" and "ABC" and their parent company "Disney".

~Casket Lover Enjoy~

Castle and Beckett have been successfully dating for at least a month. It does not seem to be affecting the performance at the precinct. But that could be because they have not told another living soul. Not even Lanie Parrish knows of the secret relationship. Castle walked into the precinct like he always does and places a cup of steaming coffee on Beckett's desk. He sits in his chair next to the desk when he sees Beckett.

Beckett approaches Castle like nothing is different

Beckett: Morning Castle

Castle: How did you sleep detective?

Beckett grabs a folder and whacks him on the head

The boys walk up

Esposito: What's going on?

Beckett: Castle envisioning me in bed?

Ryan coughs up his coffee on Castle

Castle: Hey!

Esposito: Interesting thing going on here.

Beckett: Not really just the usual

Beckett smiles sinister way toward Castle.

Esposito: Anyways we have a case, murder on a train etc…etc…

Beckett: Okay lets roll.

Ryan: So what is really going on with you to? (he directs this towards Castle and Beckett).

Castle: Same old, same old (he claps Ryan on the shoulder and follows Beckett out).

Ryan to Esposito: Interesting

Esposito to Ryan: Very interesting


	2. Chapter 2

The Day to Day

Casket lover: I do not own "Castle" that prized possession belongs to "TPTB" and "ABC" and their parent company "Disney".

~Casket Lover Enjoy~

The Train Crime

Castle: So Lanie what do we have?

Lanie: (Raises a eyebrow) isn't that Beckett's line?

Castle: Detective Beckett you don't mind right?

Beckett: (Looking at Lanie looking at her) nope, so Lanie what do we have?

Lanie: Interesting

Esposito and Ryan: Mm hmm.

Beckett: This is getting ridiculous we have case to solve. Lanie would mind filling me in on what has been discovered concerning the body.

Laine: Fine I reserve the right to call you back to the witness stand. The victim Charles Muppets…

Castle: Muppets?

Lanie: Yes Castle, Muppets, I have found that he has several stab marks to the back all very deep.

Esposito: It appears it was not random considering that he has all his cash and credit cards accounted for.

Castle: He must have really made someone angry.

Ryan: There were no witnesses apparently because it was rush hour and all.

Beckett: What about camera surveillance.

Ryan: Techs are working on it as we speak.

Castle to Lanie: Muppets really?

Lanie just looks at him

Lanie: I will find out what you are hiding writer boy.

Castle: Nothing to find, he says sweetly.

Beckett: Okay people let's get a move on.

Beckett's Apartment

Castle pours Beckett a glass of wine

Beckett: You know that Lanie will learn of secret soon.

Castle: So let her.

Beckett: I don't want everyone to just yet.

Castle: Why not.

Beckett: Well for starters the captain going to say that it is bad for my career opportunities.

Castle: Just because she is cold as ice doesn't mean you have to be Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day to Day

Casket lover: I do not own "Castle" that prized possession belongs to "TPTB" and "ABC" and their parent company "Disney".

~Casket Lover Enjoy~

The next morning

Beckett is at her desk chewing on the end of her pen. Castle walks up with the usual gift of caffeine.

Castle: You know Beckett if you keep chewing that pen like that, you will have a mouth full of ink.

Beckett: (She looks at the pen she was slowly destroying because of stress) Yeah that would not be pleasant.

Castle: What's on your mind detective?

Beckett: Oh the usual dead bodies from a crime and Lanie bursting in claiming she has evidence of my deceit.

Castle: She knows nothing.

Gates walks up

Gates: We have a kidnapping.

Beckett: I hate those cases…but why are we involved? We are homicide.

Gates: The mayor asked for you personally.

Castle: Who is it that got kidnapped? Is it some relative of his? (He asks worriedly)

Beckett forgets the captain is there and puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

Gates: Detective Beckett, you need to show a little more professionalism in the police department.

Gates walks away

Castle: Man you just can never win with her, can you?

Beckett: Forget her. We need to go talk to the mayor and see what is going on.

City Hall

The mayor had been waiting for them and rushes to greet them.

Beckett: Sir first off I need to know who actually is missing.

Mayor: I am sorry that I could not let your captain know.

Castle: Who is missing?

Mayor: I am not proud of this but my daughter.

Castle: You have a daughter?

Mayor: I give child support to the mother. But I have never acknowledged I have a daughter publicly.

Beckett: What I don't get is why someone took her. You just said no one knows you have a child.

Castle: Is someone angry with you?

Mayor: Not me the mother.

Beckett: Did she tell this person you are the girl's father?

Mayor: Apparently she did. He is a drug addict on probation.


End file.
